I Am No Mother
by pottermaniafan
Summary: Peter Pan brings another girl to Neverland so he can have a mother. But this girl is different then any other girl he has ever brought with him. She does not like the responsibility of being a mother. She doesn't want to grow up. Peter/OC Updateinprogress
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or Neverland or Tinkerbell or etc

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Peter Pan or Neverland or Tinkerbell or etc.

Chapter 1

A boy sat on the garden wall, hidden in the dense ivy that grew up its sides. He was a strange boy. His clothes were made of leaves and his hair was tangled with twigs. Dirt was smeared across his cheeks and his hands were callused with chipped nails. His sparkling eyes were filled with laughter and his smile was one not to be missed. On his shoulder hovered a little ball of light, from which strange tinkling noises were coming.

But this boy had no mother. Often he said he didn't want one. He didn't consider himself an orphan and he loved being free from a mothers care. But at the same time, he wanted someone to care for him, someone to sing to him and tell him stories. He wanted pockets and great food that could only be made by girls. And so he would have it. He would find a mother to bring home with him.

This boy was very specific about the girls he chose to be his mother. They had to be young and kind, but more importantly, they had to believe. Over the years it had become harder and harder to find a girl who really did believe. The line of girls he had always chosen from no longer believed and so he was in search of a new girl. She could no longer be related to the long since deceased Wendy Darling.

It had taken months searching, but finally the boy had found the perfect girl. She believed in him, possibly more than Wendy had. He could feel her longing to go away with him, even though she had never met him. She would soon get her wish.

A light went on in the garden below. The boy watched as two adults, a women and a man, held hands and walked out of the shadow of the little house. They got into a car and drove away. The boy held his breath until they were out of sight, and then he stared up at the closed window on the second floor. He waited silently. And then, the window was slowly opened and a girl leaned out of it. The boy smiled his wonderful smile as a star in the sky whispered, "Now is your chance, Peter Pan!"

**Authors Note:** I know this is short, but it is just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jenny listened as her parents whispered outside her door.

"I've locked all the windows and doors. She'll be fine," Jenny's mother was saying.

"I know she'll be fine. She's always fine," her father said grumpily. "I don't know why you worry so much about her. It's not like anyone can break in."

Jenny's door opened a crack. As the hall light fell on her, she quickly shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

The door closed. "She's asleep. Let's go."

Jenny lay still until she heard the sound of the car driving off into the distance. She leaned over and flipped her light on, pushing her pink covers off and climbing out of bed. She hated pink. The only reason her room was covered in pink and lace and ruffles was because her mother decorated it. If Jenny was going to decorate it, it would be covered with greens and blues. She'd make it look like a lagoon or the inside of a tree. "The inside of a tree," she thought.

She walked over to her window and silently unlocked it. She leaned out as the breeze drifted through the open window and she smelled the wonderful outdoors. Jenny never left her window locked. Even in the winter. She always hoped that she would have a visitor and she never wanted to lock him out. On some nights, she had thought she had seen his shadow peeking in through the curtains, but when ever she got up to investigate, it was gone.

Jenny leaned into the night and whispered softly, "Oh, Peter, when are you going to come for me?"

She left the window and sat down in her chair, curling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them. Her pajamas were not pink, but blue, a small consolation compared to her room. She had convinced her mother not to buy a nightgown either, put pants and a shirt. She hated how nightgowns pulled up while she was sleeping.

Jenny stared at the pink and lace around her room, willing them to go away, but of course, they didn't. She stared at the light-bulb on her ceiling and when she closed her eyes, the round light was still there. She opened her eyes again and saw the light floating above her. She watched as it floating closer to her. Suddenly, she realized that this was not an illusion caused from staring straight into the light. This light was really coming closer to her. Terrified, she held perfectly still until the light was just a few inches away from her face and she saw that inside the light was a girl with fluttering wings. Jenny stared at her for a few moments, and then she sat up straight and squealed, sending the little light girl across the room and hurling into Jenny's open closet.

"Oh my gosh!" Jenny exclaimed. She ran over to where the light had gone into the closet and she looked inside it to see the little light sitting on the floor in a shocked matter, as though not quite sure how she had gotten there. Jenny bent down and stared at the girl surrounded by light. "A fairy!"

This was too much for Jenny. She stood up and let out a high pitched shriek, which turned into a muffled scream when a firm hand was placed over her mouth.

"Quiet!" the person who was holding her hissed. "You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood!"

Slowly, the person released Jenny and she turned around. Standing just behind her stood the boy who haunted her dreams and who she had wished to see ever since she had heard about him from the little exchange student from England. But unlike the exchange student, Jenny believed the stories. And there he was.

"Peter Pan?"

The boy smiled and did a little bow, tipping his hat. "The very same! And may I ask who you are?"

"Er…Jenny Holden," she stammered.

Peter put his hat back on and leapt into the air, circling the room once before coming to a halt in front of Jenny, still floating six inches off the ground.

"Well, Jenny, I hope I did not frighten you. But you were making a lot of noise."

Jenny giggled softly. "Sorry, but, well, I've never seen a fairy before."

"I know," Peter said frankly. "Not many people have."

"Is it Tinkerbell?" Jenny asked.

Peter frowned. "No. I think I used to have a fairy named that. But she must have died along time ago. Wendy was always talking about her though. My fairy's name is Roseleaf."

Jenny smiled at Peter. "You're just like Gretel said you were!"

Peter floated down to the ground. "Gretel?"

"Oh, Gretel Darling. She's an exchange student from England. She told me all about your adventures. But she didn't think you were real," Jenny replied.

Peter frowned. "I know she doesn't. I watched her for awhile to see if she did. I thought she could come to Neverland with me and be my mother. But she doesn't believe."

Jenny hadn't really listened to what Peter had just said. "But you're taller than I expected," she said simply.

"What?" Peter said.

"Well, she said you never grow up, but then how come you are so tall?"

Peter stared at Jenny with his mouth slightly open, "Er… well." He looked very nervous and slightly said. "Well, every time I leave Neverland, I grow a little bit. I just do that. Lately I've been gone from Neverland a lot. I really need ti get back, but I wanted to find a mother first."

"You want to find your mother?" Jenny asked.

"No!" Peter said loudly. "My mother forgot about me, just like the Darlings did! I want someone to be my mother who won't forget, someone who believes in me."

Jenny stared at Peter, wondering what he meant. "He is a very strange boy," Jenny thought.

Peter suddenly called, "Roseleaf! Come here."

The little fairy came soaring over. She began buzzing around Peter's head, talking in fairy language.

"No," Peter said to the fairy. "She didn't mean to scare you. You scared her. She is not wicked!"

Jenny watched fascinated as the fairy flew in tiny circles around Peter, and then went darting away to hide in the curtains.

"Is she alright?" Jenny asked.

Peter scratched his head. "Well, she doesn't want you to come with us."

Jenny frowned. "Come with you where?"

"To Neverland of course!" Peter said happily. "But she won't give you any pixy-dust." Peter raised his voice slightly. "I guess I'll just have to carry you, Jenny."

Roseleaf came zooming out of the curtain and threw a large bit of yellow dust on Jenny.

"Oh my!" Jenny said. "You really mean it, don't you?"

"Mean what?" Peter asked, floating into the air.

Jenny stared at him. "You really want to take me to Neverland?"

Peter stopped in midair. "Sure I do! I really want you to come." He came floating down and landed in front of Jenny. "The lost boys will really want you to come as well. We haven't had a mother for a really long time, not since the Darlings stopped believing. If you don't come, they will all be terribly mad at me. They might never speak to me again. I promised them that this time I will bring them a mother."

"Wait," Jenny said. "I thought all the lost boys grew up."

Peter frowned. "The first ones did. They left with Wendy. I should have known that anyone who makes lost boys grow up doesn't really believe in Neverland." Peter said the last bit more to himself then to Jenny. He stared at the ground for a moment, and then looked back at Jenny smiling. "So, are you coming?"

Jenny stared at Peter. He was actually offering to take her to Neverland. She would meet Indians, see Pirates, and meet the new lost boys. Jenny smiled and nodded to Peter, excitement bubbling up inside of her. Peter smiled back and took her hand. Suddenly, Jenny realized that she was rising off the floor.

"Here we go!" Peter said. "Second star to the right, and straight on till morning!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peter flew in a tight circle around Jenny and then sped out the window. Jenny followed, trying to figure out how to move herself in different directions. It took some time for her to get used to the idea that, though she was floating, the shifting of her weight made her change directions. She would be floating along behind Peter and she would move just a little to find that she was now going in the wrong direction.

Peter would often laugh as she struggled to turn herself the right way. Sometimes he would simply watch her until she figured it out, other times, he would come and turn her around. Jenny was becoming slightly annoyed with him. At times, he would completely ignore her, while later; she was the center of his attention.

Jenny's frustration increased as they flew on. She had lost track of how long they had been flying. Her stomach twisted with hunger pains and she became light-headed as they flew higher.

"Peter, when are we going to eat?" she finally asked.

Peter smiled his dazzling smile, showing his pearly teeth. "We'll eat very soon, Jenny. What do you want?"

Jenny saw in her mind a plate of pancakes dripping with raspberry syrup with hash browns and sausage. She figured she wouldn't be able to get this food while flying in the air with Peter. And she didn't have any money. Her tummy grumbled even more.

"Whatever you want," she said grumpily.

Peter suddenly dived down out of sight crowing at the top of his voice.

"Peter!" Jenny screamed as he plummeted to the ground. In her fright, she dived after him. He was very far ahead of her and she could barely see him. But she could she the ground coming up on them fast. "Oh, Peter!" she yelled again, wondering what had put it into his mind to do this.

Jenny saw Peter slow down as he came upon some trees. He ducked into the branches as the birds that inhabited it took flight. Jenny stared hard at the tree in which Peter had disappeared into, hardly noticing that she was still diving toward the ground. Before she knew it, Peter let out a cry of triumph and shot out of the tree. He moved so fast, he didn't see Jenny as he darted past her. She certainly wasn't paying attention to him. The trees were now so large and she knew in that moment that she couldn't stop herself from crashing, not at the speed she was going.

"Oh, help," she murmured. She waved her arms, trying to slow herself down, but to no avail. "Peter!" Jenny shut her eyes, preparing to die, but suddenly she was soaring back into the air safe in Peter's arm.

"What were you doing?" Peter asked harshly. "Trying to get yourself killed?"

Jenny couldn't answer. She was shaking all over and gripping Peter tightly. Slowly she looked into Peter's face and murmured, "I was afraid. I didn't want to be alone."

Peter frowned at her. "I was going to come back. I was just getting us something to eat. Eggs, actually." He smiled suddenly. "Of course, I dropped them when I saw you falling."

"Next time, tell me what you are doing before you go diving toward the ground," Jenny whispered hoarsely.

Peter laughed, and then slowly helped her back into the air, ordering Roseleaf to give her more fairy dust.

Jenny, who was preoccupied with staying on course didn't hear Peter whisper to the fairy.

"I've never had anyone dive after me before. All the other girls waited for me."

The fairy issued several crude remarks. Peter ignored her and flew beside Jenny, helping her stay on course.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peter, still confused because of Jenny's strange behavior circled around her, making sure she was going the right direction. The next time he went after some food, he told her where he was going before diving away. When he came back, Jenny looked very angry. He could see why. She was spinning in slow cartwheels, trying to right herself and only succeeding in going the wrong direction. Peter couldn't help it. He laughed. Jenny, upside down, shot him a dark look. He quickly grabbed a hold of her ankle and righted her.

"If you had just continued going straight..." he began.

"I was trying to follow you," she said in a huff.

Peter tilted his head to one side and, though he looked her age, Jenny was reminded of a very young boy. "Why?" he asked.

Jenny sighed, "I didn't want to miss anything."

Peter pulled two apples out of his hat. "Well, here's breakfast anyway." He turned over on his back and closed his eyes, taking a large bite his apple. He couldn't wait for the lost boys to meet Jenny. They hadn't had a mother in such along time. He was almost certain that at least two of the lost boys hadn't been around when the last mother had come.

"Peter? Can you please teach me how to stop?" Jenny said. "And how to change directions without spinning in circles? It would be very helpful."

He smiled and sat up, throwing his half eaten apple over his shoulder. Jenny watched it, wondering who the apple would land on. She jumped when she felt Peter take hold of both her wrists tightly.

"Okay. I'll stop you first and then you just need to follow what I do," Peter said.

Jenny nodded and then she was facing straight up in the air, perfectly still. Peter still had a hold of her wrists. "Okay. I'm going to let go now and then you have to stay still or you'll go spinning off again." Again, Jenny nodded and Peter carefully released her wrists. "Now watch me!" Peter said. He hovered in the air. "To start, I'm going to kick my feet behind me." He did and shot of with a laugh.

Jenny watched as he flew with his hands lifted straight in front of him. She couldn't help but notice how graceful he was, as if he had been born in the sky. A smile spread across her face. He was just as wonderful as Gretel had said. And he had chosen her to come away with him!

Peter flew in a circle and shouted, "Now, to stop I have to change directions very quickly and sharply. If not, you'll just go shooting in the other direction." Peter suddenly jerked himself upright. "That's how I change direction. I jerk myself, stop, and then kick." As he said it, he did a perfect example. If he hadn't said he stopped, Jenny would have never seen him do it. He stopped for less then a split second before kicking off in the other direction. She watched the blur that was him until it stopped in front of her. "It's easy," he said with another smile. Jenny raised her eyebrows with an answering smile. "Are you ready to try?" Peter asked. Jenny nodded. Peter shot up in the air with a crow. "Then follow me!"

Jenny kicked her feet and went soaring after Peter, her own grin echoing his laughter. The wind whipped at her hair and she laughed as her stomach dropped behind her. Better then a roller coaster! "Right!" Peter yelled. Biting her lip, Jenny jerked herself up and was shocked that she actually stopped. "I said right!" Peter yelled. Jenny kicked off to the right, racing after Peter. "Left!" came the next call. Again, Jenny jerked. This time, she stopped for a shorter amount of time before kicking off to the left. "Whoo hoo!" she cried. This was so much fun!

Soon, Peter was having Jenny dive toward the ground, stop, and then dive up toward a cloud, stop just before hitting it, and then zigzag around it. She was amazed. Once she knew how to do it, flying was easy! Soon, Peter was flying beside her and they were both dodging clouds, playing tag, and laughing at the top of their voices.

Peter jerked to a stop and Jenny followed, stopping a few feet in front of him. She turned to see him holding his stomach laughing a laugh that made Jenny join in. She came soaring back to him and stopped. She saluted. "Ready for take off, captain!"

Peter stopped in the middle of a laugh and stared at her. Jenny bite her lip. Had she said something wrong? Was he mad at her? But then, to her relief, he laughed again. "Oh! You were playing a game!" he laughed, with as much relief as Jenny felt. "I thought you meant you wanted to go home now."

"No, no! I don't ever want to go home, Peter! I'm having more fun then I have ever had in my whole life!"

Peter considered her for a moment before they began flying again. After a minute or so, he said, "You know, you're pretty good at flying, Jenny."

"Thank you, Peter!" Jenny said, feeling herself blush. It was so strange. One moment she could be so annoyed with Peter and the next, she was flattered just to be in his company.

Roseleaf buzzed beside Peter's ear. Peter frowned at the fairy.

"What did she say?" Jenny asked.

"Er... I don't think you should know," Peter said, rubbing his hand through his already untidy hair.

Jenny smiled. "Is she plotting to kill me?"

Peter cocked his head and grinned. "As a matter of fact, yes."

"Oh," Jenny said. "Why?"

Roseleaf darted in front of Jenny and stuck her tongue out at her. "Can she actually do that?" Jenny asked, wondering how such a small fairy could kill her.

"She can sure try!" Peter laughed. "Unfortunately for her, I don't want you to be killed, so she'd have to get past me first."

"Well, thank you for being on my side," Jenny said, still watching the fairy zigzag back and forth.

Suddenly, Peter's laughter stopped and he, with reflexes so fast Jenny could hardly see him, seized Roseleaf in a tight fist. "You do and I'll rip your head off."

Jenny felt it was better to not inquire. She pretended she hadn't heard, but she wondered what on earth the fairy could have said that had made Peter threaten her like that. She watched as Peter let go of Roseleaf. The fairy darted away into the sky.

"Will she come back?" Jenny asked.

"Yes," Peter said simply. "She can never stay away too long."

"How come?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. When she's mad she leaves and says she won't come back, but she always does. I think she forgets that she was mad. She only has room for one feeling at a time."

Wanted to change the subject, Jenny asked, "So, how long until we get there?"

"That depends," Peter smiled. "Do you want to get there soon?"

Jenny nodded excitedly. "Then let's go!" Peter yelled, speeding away so fast Jenny barely had time to blink. She kicked hard, trying to go as fast as Peter, but she was not that good. "Not fair, Peter! I'm not that fast! Yet," Jenny added to herself. She heard him laugh as he came back for her. He darted up beside her, once again turning on his back, his arms behind his head.

"We'll take forever if we go this slow," he said with a yawn.

"Okay," Jenny said, "go fast."

Peter grinned. "If you say so." Just before he kicked his feet, Jenny grabbed onto his leg so that he pulled her along with him.

"Not fair!" he laughed, but he immediately went even faster, knowing that she wouldn't be left behind now.

It was so exhilarating! Jenny had never moved so fast in her entire life. Everything sped past them in a blur, but Peter continued to go faster and faster. Soon they were going so fast that nothing appeared to be moving. Everything was just empty blackness. For a moment, Jenny thought she was just sitting still, holding onto Peter's ankle. If she hadn't remembered that if she let go of it she would go flying off into space, she would have let go with embarrassment.

Jenny didn't notice when her grip began to slacken, but Peter did. "Hold on tighter, Jenny!" he hollered over his shoulder. She obliged for a minute, but her grip soon became even looser. Not slowing down, Peter carefully slid his hand down over Jenny's and gripped it. She let go of his leg, but her fingers were sliding out of Peter's grip. He quickly, grabbed Jenny by both arms and pulled her into a cradle in is arms. Jenny didn't even notice. She was half asleep. Peter smiled at her while she fell into the world of dreams, but to her, even being awake was a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jenny sighed when she began to wake up. "Just a dream," she muttered, not wanting to open her eyes. She still felt the thrill of speed, almost as though she was really flying.

"What's just a dream?" a familiar voice asked.

Jenny jerked upright, her eyes opening wide. It wasn't a dream. She was really flying through the sky in the arms of none other then Peter Pan himself. She gave a small squeak.

Peter cocked his head at her. "Are you okay?"

Jenny nodded, but didn't speak. It still felt like it should be a dream, but the proof that it was real was before her very eyes. Suddenly, she laughed. Joy, freedom! What a wonderful thing! Peter Pan was real and he had chosen her, HER, to come away with him to Neverland. A bubble of happiness filled her chest.

Peter was going slow enough that she could see that they were traveling. No more light speed or whatever that had been. Peter, knowing that Jenny was awake and having very happy thoughts because of her glowing face and laughter, let go of her. She kicked off and began following behind him.

As they flew, Jenny noticed that the landscape had completely changed. They were flying over water that was covered in a thick layer of ice. The air was chilly and grey clouds hung over the horizon. Faraway in the distance, Jenny could see a small speck that was slowly growing larger.

"Where are we, Peter?" she hollered to him.

He turned his head toward her. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning!" His pearly grin widened as Jenny's heart speed up and she beamed. "Neverland!"

It was strange. Jenny had always thought of Neverland being full of spring and summer, not winter. But here it was, cold and snowy. They flew lower and Jenny watched as the grey clouds parted, revealing a sun that seemed twice as bright as the one she knew. She wondered vaguely if it was even the same sun.

A loud cracking sound split the air and Jenny came to such a sharp halt that she threw herself backwards. "Ah!" she screamed as she tried to right herself. Upside down, she saw the source of the cracking. Ice had split in several places and underneath, Jenny could see the water.

This sight jerked Jenny's happy thought from her mind. She went tumbling toward the icy water below, letting out an earsplitting shriek. It only took a few seconds too fall and Jenny realized that she had been flying closer to the ground then she had known. Those few seconds were over too quickly, and then, Jenny hit the water.

Her opened mouth filled and she coughed, trying to bring in air and only succeeding in bringing more water pouring into her lungs. She fought against the water, trying to stay upright, but her muscles were freezing up. She struggled to get surfaced, afraid that the ice would close. Finally, she brought her head above the water and gasped for breath, coughing and spitting. She grabbed onto a piece of floating ice.

Jenny stared around her in shock. The water was almost clear of ice except for the few chunks here and there, including the one she was clinging to. She had been certain there was only a few large cracks in it when she was falling. And the water. It felt warmer. But that could only be because she had been in it for awhile and was getting used to it. Actually, she didn't know how long she had been in it. Even as she thought about it, the water felt warmer. She looked up in time to see Peter streaking toward her. If he hadn't reached her yet, that meant she had only been under the water for a few moments and, if she was right, the ice had melted in that short amount of time. This was too bizarre.

Peter scooped Jenny up in his arms. She coughed more, shivering and clutching tightly to Peter's arm. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded. Peter smiled and then laughed. "Looks like I'll have a job keeping you safe!"

Jenny stuck her tongue out at Peter. She looked down and saw that the ice was completely gone. "Why did the ice melt so fast?"

Peter smiled. "Oh, Neverland always has winter when I leave and when I come back, well winter leaves."

Jenny smiled but then she coughed again. Peter frowned and shot toward the speck in the distance. It grew larger and larger until Jenny could tell it was an island.

Jenny stared in wonder as they flew over it. It was beautiful. The colors of everything were so vibrant Jenny had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The plants were such a beautiful green Jenny could hardly take her eyes off them. The trees were so tall and they were covered with moss and vines. She stared down as Peter flew over the island, trying to take in as much as possible. They flew over a lagoon and a rainbow was shimmering over it. Jenny gasped as she stared into the water. She could see a mermaid floating near the top. As they continued on, Jenny saw a large Indian village in a clearing. The dark little children saw Peter and, laughing they pointed up at him. Peter did a loop-the-loop for their pleaser and Jenny clutched his arm tighter, laughing with the children.

Peter began to slow down and as he did so, they came closer and closer to the ground, until Peter was dodged trees. Jenny wanted to fly again, but she kept coughing. She thought it safer to let Peter carry her, afraid that she'd fall if she coughed too hard.

Jenny was surprised when Peter suddenly landed on the forest floor. He set her down. She examined where they were. The light coming through the trees was slightly green. Looking up, Jenny realized just how big the trees were. They towered over them. "Wow."

Peter walked toward one of the giant trees. He pulled a vine hanging from it. Jenny jumped when she saw the bark lift. The vine was attached to what she suddenly realized was a door. "Welcome," Peter smiled, pointing to the door, "to my home."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Peter followed Jenny into the tree. Both of them had to duck there heads in order to get in the door. Peter frowned. He'd grown again. When he left, he'd only had to duck his head. Now, he was hunching his shoulders. This was getting out of hand.

In front of him, Jenny suddenly shrieked and went tumbling headfirst down the shoot.

"Whoops," Peter murmured to himself. Then he laughed. He ran with a yell and dived down the shoot, hollering the whole way down. He somersaulted and landed expertly on his feet, both hands placed on his sides. Peter grinned and looked down at Jenny, who was laying on her stomach at his feet, looking up at him with a glare.

"Sorry," Peter smiled. "I forgot to tell you that was there."

"Conveniently," Jenny said. She stood and brushed dirt and leaves from her pajamas. "Do you always try and frighten your guests to death?"

Peter laughed at her and she frowned. He laughed harder. Jenny turned on her heal and tried to trudge up the shoot, only to slide back down and land on her bum. Peter leaned on his knees, hooting loudly. It was the funniest thing he'd seen in a long time.

"Hmph," Jenny said. She folded her arms and crossed her legs, determined not to look at Peter.

Peter stood up straight, still snickering and saw that Jenny was staring down at the floor. But it looked like she was trying to force a grin off her face. He stuck his hand toward her. She looked up at it, a glare still on her face, but she slowly sighed and grabbed his hand. He pulled her to her feet and grinned.

Peter nodded toward the entrance. "You'll get used to that."

Jenny stared around, taking in her surroundings. The tree was almost completely hollow. Vines were draped about the ceiling in a rather decorative manner. Mushrooms were sticking out of the walls and the ceiling. There was a giant bed in one corner of the room, if you could call it a corner. The whole room was slightly round, but roots jutted around, making the house look more crooked. A rocky chair was placed next to the bed and a cradle hung from the ceiling. There was a hole in one wall and Jenny stood on her tiptoes to see that there was tiny, but elaborate furnisher inside it. That must be Roseleaf's home. Jenny looked back up the shoot, which was a lot longer then she thought it was. She couldn't imagine climbing back out it, but she hadn't seen any other exit. "How do we get back out?"

"There are other doors, but I usually fly." He frowned at her. "I'll need to take your measurements."

"Why?" Jenny asked.

Peter tilted his head, looking at Jenny as thought she was mentally challenged. "I need to make you a door. You can't always use mine."

"Everyone has there own door?" Jenny asked.

Peter nodded. "How else would everyone get in?"

Jenny shrugged. "There are only two door were I live."

"I know. One for each of the adults." Peter spit the word adult out with distaste. "Here, you can have your own."

Jenny stared at Peter. He was certainly strange, but she would humor him. "Alright. I guess I can have my own door."

Peter smiled and then he placed his hands on his side again. He rose a few inches off the ground, threw his head back, and made a sound like a rooster. Jenny jumped back in shock and stared as he repeated the sound three more times. Her eyes widened as she remembered the stories Gretel had told. So this was Peter's famous crow!

Suddenly, the air was rent with shouts and Jenny pressed her back against the wall to avoid getting hit as bodies came crashing into the room from a dozen different holes that had appeared in the walls.

"Attention!" Peter shouted, and the disarray was suddenly confined to a line.

Jenny stared at the line of boys, going from tallest to shortest. Jenny was surprised to see that at least two of the boys were taller than Peter, but they stared at him in the same respectful way that the smaller boys were. Jenny did a quick head count. Ten, counting Peter.

Peter began pacing up and down in front of the boys, his hands behind his back. "Did you have fun while I was gone?"

Immediately, the boys cried out. "No!" "It was so cold!" "Not without you, Peter!" "Never without you!" "It was so cold!" "Never been so bored before!" "Don't leave again!" "It was so COLD!"

Peter grinned, clearly pleased that they had had absolutely no fun without him. Jenny wondered if they were lying to please him or if they honestly had not done anything while he was away. But how could anyone be bored while they were in Neverland?

"Well, boys, I think that maybe your boredom was worth it!" Peter called happily. "On my trip, I despaired of ever finding what it was I was looking for. But I told myself that I couldn't return home and disappoint my boys."

Shouts rang out again. "We are never disappointed by you, Peter!" "Never!" "You are the best, Peter!" "It was so cold!"

"Alright!" Peter said, smiling. "Then I hope this shall make you all very pleased. Lost boys, meet Jenny! She's going to be our knew mother!"

Jenny gasped as all ten boys eyes fell on her. Some of them gaped. Some whispered, "A girl!" Some smiled. After five seconds, the shock wore off and Jenny scrambled backward as nine, strong, big, smelly boys ran at her, their arms extended.


End file.
